


one direction

by cherry2gum3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, but it's pure as well, it's dark, they're twisted
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry2gum3/pseuds/cherry2gum3
Summary: 三人別々に幸せになるくらいなら、一生三人で不幸でいたい拗れているけど真っすぐな三人の親友のお話。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 9





	one direction

**Author's Note:**

> 暗いってより狂ってます  
> 何でも許せる方向け  
> 性描写有り  
> 本当に誰が誰と何しても許せる方向け  
> 一応死ネタです

Jaemin side

俺にはジェノという彼氏がいる。

優しくて、何でもできる。

面白い事は言えないが、話していて飽きる事もない。

容姿も良い。文句のつけどころが無い。

そして俺にはロンジュンというジェノと共通の親友がいる。

頭の回転が早くて、洞察力がある。

整った顔立ちに華奢な体つき。

そんな容姿からは想像出来ない男らしさ。

そして何よりもジェノに向ける視線。

それがただの親友を見る目で無いことくらい一目見ればわかる。

わざとらしくロンジュンの目の前で俺とジェノがキスを交わしても、傷ついた表情は見せない。

ただ嫌気のさした顔をする。

いつからだろうか、ジェノもロンジュンに俺に向ける視線を送るようになった。

気付かないはずが無い。

俺しか写っていなかったその真っ黒な瞳にロンジュンが写っているんだ。

嫌な気分ではない。全く嫌ではない。

図書館で三人で過ごした日のことだ。

ジェノは俺では無くロンジュンの隣に座るんだ。

目が合えばいつもどおり優しく微笑むジェノ。俺への愛で溢れたその目。

机の下で見えない手は恐らく隣に座るロンジュンの細い太ももに置かれてるんだろう。

数十分すればジェノは立ち上がって、本を取りに行くと告げた。

ジェノが消えればロンジュンと目が合う。

口角をクイッと上げて微笑むロンジュン。

彼も立ち上がるけど何も言わない。

「どこいくの」

「ジェノのところ」

悪魔のような美しい微笑みで消える彼。

五分しても帰って来ない二人。

俺も立ち上がり、二人の消えた本棚のレーンへ足を進める。

近づくごとに物音が聞こえる。

静かな静かな図書館に響く二人の吐息。

見っけ。

本棚の一番端っこ。

壁側に立ったジェノと小さな体で追い詰めるように立つロンジュン。

周りの世界が見えないほどお互いに没頭する二人。

きっとキスするのは今日が初めてじゃない。

レーンの入口からわざとらしく咳払いをしてみる。

すると二人はようやくキスを辞め、俺に背中を向けていたロンジュンもゆっくりと振り向く。

罪悪感の欠片も無い顔。

ジェノもロンジュンも。

恋人、親友に浮気がバレた奴の顔では無い。

罪深い人達。

でもここで息する者の中に被害者なんて一人もいない。

狂ってる。

みんなみんな。

口を開かないロンジュンとジェノへの距離を縮めれば、少し肩をすくめるロンジュン。

俺はロンジュン越しに立つジェノの肩を掴んだ。

するとジェノも目の前のロンジュンにはお構い無しに俺の腰をロンジュン越しに抱いた。

間のロンジュンはぎゅうぎゅうに板挟み。

でも構わない。

ジェノの唇に俺のを重ねる。

数秒前までロンジュンの唇に触れていたその唇。

それでもやっぱり俺を求めるように口を、舌を動かすジェノ。

いくら小柄とはいえ小人では無いロンジュンの頭はすぐ俺の隣で嫌そうに俺らのキスを見ていた。

ジェノから唇を離せば再び挟まれたロンジュンを見つめる。

「ジェノは俺のもの」

俺の言葉に動じないロンジュン。

「人間は所有物じゃない」

ロンジュンらしい返し。

「まだ終わってないよ。ジェノは俺のもの。そして俺もジェノのもの。分かってる？」

ロンジュンはだから何といった表情で目を転がした。

傷ついた表情一つ見せない。

「でもお前はジェノが好き」

指摘しても顔を染めない。

「そしてジェノもお前に何らかの許しを与えている」

ジェノの目を見ればさぞ俺が愛おしいという目をしながらも、ロンジュンの細い腰に後ろから抱きついて、微笑んだ。

ロンジュンを再び見つめ直す。

「じゃあ後足りないのは？インジュナ。お前は賢いだろ？」

俺が距離を縮めて囁けば、ロンジュンはニヤッと笑った。

そして俺の首をグイッと引き寄せれば、噛み付くようにキスをした。

ジェノとは違う荒々しいキス。

デリケートに見えて強情なロンジュンを比喩するようなキス。

一生離したくない。

やっと手に入ったんだ。

「手を出すのにお前が一番時間がかかるなんてな」

ジェノの言葉で離れれば笑う。

そうだ。

冒頭まで話を巻き戻そう。

俺は第二章から話を始めてしまったから。

初めて出会ったときに戻ろう。

ずっとずっと俺の目的はロンジュンだった。

可愛い可愛いロンジュン。

ジェノにしか目の無いロンジュン。

そして俺にしか目の無いジェノ。

俺が傷つくくらいなら、好きな人の傷ついた顔が見たい。

だから俺はジェノをロンジュンから奪った。

ジェノがロンジュンの手に入る前に奪ってしまった。

ジェノは喜んだ。

俺に愛を注いで。

俺だってジェノの愛に応えた。

愛以外の全ての形で。

それでも何を見てもロンジュンは傷つかない。

俺とジェノの関係がありながら平気でジェノを自分の手で弄ぶ。

俺が気づいてないとも思っていない。

隠す気も無い。

嗚呼、狂ってる。

みんなみんな狂ってる。

でも一緒に狂ってる。

そして一緒に不幸だ。

  
  
  


Jeno side

愛する彼氏が自分を愛していない事なんて知っている。

最初から愛なんて無かったから。

「好き」とも言わず、「付き合おう」と言ったジェミン。

最初からロンジュンを愛したジェミン。

それでも良かった。

心はなくても、形はあった。

愛が目に見えなくても、キスマークをつければ証は目に残る。

それでもジェミンばかりに身勝手な事をされると腹が立つ。

いつの日かジェミンがバイトに行ったあと、店に残された俺とロンジュン。

「今日さ、親、家に居ないんだけどさ」

ずっとその言葉を待っていたことをほのめかす表情をするロンジュン。

「くる？」

そのままロンジュンの小さな手を俺ので包めば、二人で家に向かった。

ロンジュンは綺麗で可愛い。

抱くのに不快感なんて全くなかった。

例え俺がロンジュンを愛する事がなくても。

それに何よりもジェミンの愛する人と思えば余計に気分が良かった。

「俺の本命はジェミニだよ」

俺のベッドで仰向けのままぐったりとしたロンジュンから引き抜きながら言う。

するとどこから体力が出てきたのか、俺をひっくり返してよじ登ってくる。

「俺の本命はジェノだけど」

そう言って俺のに再び腰を下ろし、自分で動くロンジュンは官能的で、ジェミンに見せつけてやりたいものだ。

「ジェミニがみたらどう思うかな」

「嫉妬するんじゃない？」

喘ぎ声混じりで答えるロンジュンの頭にきっとジェミンの事は無い。

ただ今この時間を終わらせたくないように喘ぎ、動く。

その日から頻繁に体も唇も手も重ねるようになった俺たち。

だけど俺のジェミンへの想いが変わることは無かった。

ロンジュンもそれを理解していた。

ずっと愛してる。

図書館でロンジュンとキスをしていれば、ついにジェミンにバレた。

いや、多分ずっと前からバレていた。

ただ初めて目の当たりにしたって話だ。

ほらほら、恋人と親友の浮気を目撃をしたとは思えない表情。

やっと捕まえたとでも言いたい顔。

無論、間違ってない。

俺の愛するジェミンはいつでも俺の手元にあった。

ロンジュンだって愛する俺の事を手に入れている。

後はジェミンだけだったんだ。

「手を出すのにお前が一番時間がかかるなんてな」

俺が言えば、笑うジェミン。

サイコパスめ。

やっと愛する人の唇の味を知った顔。

ジェミンが愛するロンジュンの唇の味を唾液で塗り替えているのは俺だけど。

ロンジュンは全てお見通しと言うように、俺とジェミンの間からすり抜けて歩き始める。

「俺、一人暮らしなの知ってるでしょ？」

振り返ったロンジュンの顔を見ると、いつか聖書で読んだ悪魔を思い出す。

横で同じ事を思ってるのか、、いや、愛おしそうに見つめるジェミンの手を取って指を絡めた。

ロンジュンの家まで歩いて行けば、初めて足をあげるマンションの一室。

ロンジュンとセックスをする時は、いつも俺の家か野外だったから。

狭い家に似合わない大きなベッドを見れば笑ってしまう。

それはジェミンも一緒だ。

「こうなる未来がわかってたの？」

冗談混じりで言うジェミンとは裏腹にロンジュンは無表情だった。

ベッドに座れば、俺ら二人を見上げた。

「そうだけど？」

純粋無垢な顔に隠された欲深く自分勝手な魂。

俺らは誰一人とこの行為で幸せになれるはずない。

それでもいいんだ。

一人で不幸なくらいなら、三人で不幸で居たい。

  
  
  


Renjun side

俺の事が愛おしくて仕方が無いくせに、ジェノと付き合い始めたジェミン。

馬鹿な奴。

そんな事をしたって俺は脆くならない。

ジェノだってそんな事気づいているのに自分の恋に真っ直ぐだ。

いや、前言撤回。

真っ直ぐではない。

十分に歪みまくっている。

俺を初めて抱いた時、ジェミンが見たらどう思うだろうか聞いてきた。

こんな時だってあいつはジェミンの事しか頭に無い。

どうだってよかった。

ジェミンは嫉妬するかもしれない。

愛しの俺が自分の恋人に抱かれてるんだからな。

でも嫉妬という言葉を聞けばジェノは微笑んだ。

ばーか。俺に嫉妬するんじゃないよ。

ジェミンはジェノに対して嫉妬するんだから。彼の恋人であるジェノにね。

でもジェノだって根では気づいているのを知っていた。

好きな奴の事くらい分かる。

俺がジェミンの前でジェノに手を出してもビクともしない。

ただ俺への視線が熱すぎてこっちが焼けてしまいそうで迷惑だ。

俺の太ももを掴んでも心ここに在らずといったジェノは無意識なのだろう。

机の下で、ジェノの手を握れば、握り返してくる。

目の前にジェミンがいるのに。

ジェノだっていい気分だろう。

あいつの好きな人の好きな人の手を握ってる優越感が美味しいんだろうな。

ついにジェミンが俺にキスをした日には、時がやってきたと思った。

昔からこの日を待っていた。

「こうなる未来がわかってたの？」

「そうだけど？」

大きなベッドの上に二人を誘い込めば、二人とも躊躇いを見せずに服を床に落とした。

俺もそうした。

見慣れたジェノの裸と初めて見るジェミンの裸。

ジェノの鍛えられた筋肉質な体に比べて、ジェミンは少しだけ線が細い。

それでも俺よりは大きかった。

「明日どころか、一生歩けなくなるくらいセックスしよ」

俺の提案に、二人ともベッドに倒れ込む。

気付いた時には後ろからジェミンに挿入されていて、口にはジェノのが入っていた。

身体中を襲う快感と、上でキスを交わすジェノとジェミン。

大好きなジェノの味を早く感じたくて、震える手で竿を握った。

すると気持ちいのかジェミンとのキスを中断させて喘ぎ声をあげるから気分がいい。

それを合図のようにジェミンも腰のスピードを速める。

何も考えられなくなりそうな快感。

口いっぱいに広がる苦い味、暖かくなる腸内、汚れるシーツ。

１ラウンド終了。

その後はもう誰が誰を何回抱いたかも分からない。

中学生の確率の計算で求められる全ての組み合わせで抱きあった。

夜明けにはそれぞれ愛する男の精液を腹に溜めて、ベッドに寝っ転がっていた。

何故か涙を流すジェノ。

一番泣かないジェノが初めて涙を見せた。

それを見ていると、俺もつられて涙が流れるのを感じた。

泣かないでと涙を拭ってくれるジェミンでさえ目に涙を浮かべていた。

初めて三人で抱き合って涙を流したんだ。

どれだけ想いあっても、誰一人幸せになれない。

セックスを散々した後に泣くと、そろそろ体力が衰えてくる。

未だ裸のまま、くっつく俺たち三人は眠ることも無く、ただお互いの呼吸と鼓動を聞いていた。

「いつか。いつか、みんなそれぞれ別に好きな人ができて、その人と幸せになるのかな」

ジェミンの言葉で初めて心臓が痛くなるのを感じた。

ジェノやジェミンが他の男、いや、女かもしれない、を好きになって、幸せになる姿。

そして俺がジェノ以外の人を好きになって幸せになる姿。

見たくない。

カーテンから漏れる朝日の光の当たった二人の顔を見つめると、彼らも同じことを考えている。

「三人別々に幸せになるくらいなら、一生三人で不幸でいたい」

ジェノの言葉に俺はため息を吐いた。

俺は二人の間からゆっくり体を起こした。

「なら、死ぬまで不幸でいよっか」

俺が二人の顔を笑顔で見返せば二人とも微笑み返すんだ。

ガクガクと震える脚でキッチンに行けば、一人暮らしなのに嘘のように三つもある包丁を棚から出して来る。

ジェノもジェミンも俺の持つ包丁を見ても全く焦った様子を見せなかった。

冷静で落ち着いた顔の二人にそれぞれ包丁を渡した。

「これでもう俺らは永遠に一緒だね」

ジェノが俺の大好きな笑顔で笑った。

「ズルいな。俺とジェノはもう数えられないくらいセックスしてるし、きっとジェノとロンジュニも沢山してる。でも俺とロンジュニは今日の数回だけ」

包丁を見つめながら唇を尖らすジェミン。

何を今更。それに今日だけで何度交わったことか。

「セックスくらい地獄に行ったら死ぬほどしてやるよ」

俺が言えばケラケラと笑う。

「愛してるよ」

俺を真っ直ぐ見つめて言うジェミンの言葉に唇を噛む。

彼の恋人のジェノだって聞いた事のない言葉。

でもジェミンは俺がその言葉を返せないのを知っている。

だから俺もジェノを見つめた。

「愛してる」

ジェノはこうなるのを期待していたように頷いて、やっぱりジェミンの手を握った。

「愛してる、ずっとこれからも」

人生で最初で最後の俺らの恋。

実ることは無かった。

誰一人。

不幸だね。

さよなら、俺の最初で最後の一

  
  
  
  
  
  


エピローグ

１８歳の男子三人の遺体がマンションの一室から見つかった

彼らは全員身に何も纏わず、大きなベッドの上に横たわったまま、

三人共に腹部からの多量出血で亡くなっていた

お互いが隣の人を手に握った包丁で刺殺したことが伺われる

彼らの目にはそれぞれ涙が伝っていたが、

表情は全員揃って穏やかで、

幸せそうであった

三人は共に幸せを見つけ出したが、

たまたまそれはこちらの世界を去った後だったと言うだけ

狂った狂った恋の行方を見つけ出してしまった三人のお話

終わり

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 普段はハピエン厨です
> 
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒


End file.
